Cops and Criminals
Cops and Criminals is the third episode of the first season. Plot Deputy Dog and the Beanies open the door to the BFC's cell at the Stuffedgomery Police Department, in which the organization's leader Bedtime Bear is still upset at all of them for imprisoning him and his family. However, the deputy of the SPD tries to make peace with them, explaining what happened during the previous episode and asking if they could form a temporary alliance to bring down the Yellowbeard Pirates. Surprisingly, Bedtime Bear accepts the offer and as such, the BFC and SPD Alliance begins. Elsewhere, nearby the Figure District, a crew called the Stuffed Animal Pirates approach the destination, with the captain Jingle seeking to make a peace treaty with the leader of the location once he and his men arrive. At the Figure District, things are not exactly as the Stuffed Animal Pirates would want it to be as five pirates are gathered, having a deep hatred for stuffed animals and wondering how they should take care of them. "No, Freebooter, by all means, stay here with the rest of my men. I'll finish them off!", the captain Yellowbeard says, to one of his crewmates Freebooter, prompting him to stay with his fellow crewmates Swashbuckler, Buccaneer and Landlubber, and let him handle the task at hand. As he sets off, he picks up a sword, setting off to bring down the Stuffed Animal Pirates. When the Stuffed Animal Pirates arrive at the Figure District, Jingle goes off with his crewmates Pikachu, Psyduck, Pumpkin and Woofworth to meet up with the leader and attempt to succeed in a peace treaty. They are surprised to see that the leader of the Figure District is not there when they enter, so they venture into a dark forest in hopes of finding him. Pumpkin becomes terrified due to being in a quiet place, but Jingle and Woofworth encourage him, and his fears go away. At this point, Jingle becomes fed up at the leader of the Figure District's absence and asks Pikachu and Psyduck if they saw him around there, but the two reply that they have not seen him. "There is no leader of the Figure District...", an ominous voice says, coming from the forest that the Stuffed Animal Pirates are in. Wondering where said voice came from, Pikachu and Psyduck turn around, only to get a horror movie-esque surprise when they see Yellowbeard behind them. Regardless, Pikachu sticks up for his friends, working past all of the terror he felt at that moment and looking to zap him down with a Thunderbolt, however, Yellowbeard proves to be more than the Pokémon can handle, ducking the electricity attack and stabbing him with his sword. Furious at the sight of their fallen crewmate, the remaining Stuffed Animal Pirates set out to take down Yellowbeard. Despite a 4-on-1 advantage, Yellowbeard defeats them easily, ducking their attacks before putting his sword in a sheath, causing the pirates to fall over in pain. Right after, Yellowbeard returns to his lair with the unconscious Stuffed Animal Pirates, ordering Landlubber to take them into the Ship of Legends and throw them into its dungeons. Landlubber goes on with his captain's orders, throwing Jingle, Pikachu, Psyduck, Pumpkin and Woofworth into the dungeons to rot. Once Landlubber finishes his work, his captain Yellowbeard does an evil monologue, "We'll let those freaks be a warning to all of the citizens of Stuffedgomery. You don't mess with the Yellowbeard Pirates! Arahahahahahahahaha!", he says, all while Swashbuckler, Buccaneer, Freebooter and Landlubber laugh in harmony. In Stuffedgomery, the members of the BFC have been released from their cell and are heading to their hideout with the members of the SPD. When they arrive back, Tito makes spaghetti for dinner, to which all of them, including the members of the SPD, enjoy. Post-dinnertime, the allies sit down on the couch in the hideout's living room, where they prepare to get ready for bed, but Deputy Dog has something to say before they prepare. Nearby Stuffedgomery, a ship called the Payment is sailing the shores, with familiar faces traveling on it, as Weigh is the acting captain of the ship while the real captain of the ship Evan is attending other business at the moment, commanding his fellow crewmate Anchor as well as the Figure District Mercenaries with an iron fist, promising them lots of money if they listen to him. Meanwhile in Evan's chamber, the leader of the Figure District Mercenaries lies shirtless on his bed. Renata, his right-hand woman, enters his room, and begins to undress, taking off her night gown to reveal that she is wearing a black bra and black lace panties. Knowing what she wants to do, Evan takes off his pants, revealing his white underwear with hearts on them. After this, Evan and Renata make love. Soon after this, Weigh informs Evan that they haved arrived at Stuffedgomery, to which the latter seems rather pleased by: "Excellent job, Weigh! Now... let's begin our mission!", he says, as he, his allies and his men get off the Payment to get their job accomplished. Back at the BFC's hideout, Deputy Dog suggests to Bedtime Bear that the BFC and SPD Alliance should extend to the Town Hall, as if they have Mayor Waddle on their side, they will also acquire Assistant Mayor Barbara and all of the guards at the Town Hall. Bedtime Bear agrees with the deputy of the SPD, stating that they will do it tomorrow, but first everyone there will need to get some sleep. Outside of the BFC's hideout, Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries are present, and Evan has taken great interest in what their enemies had to say. "So, the Town Hall, huh? I guess we'll just have to pay Mayor Waddle a little visit. Heh heh!", Evan tells his army and allies as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Jingle Snowberg *Pikachu *Psyduck *Pumpkin Emerson *Woofworth *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber *Evan Kelly *Weigh *Anchor *Renata Ratcliffe *Tim Goodman *Ferdinand Henderson *Re Nuren *Josh Hughes *George Roberts *Maiz En la Mazorca *Wanda Williams *Aloysius Behindhand *Octavius Glasshire *Willard Glasshire *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics Transcript Main article: Transcript:Cops and Criminals Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes